


Unexpected Bond

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [29]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH3 spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 29 - "It's okay to cry."





	Unexpected Bond

"Are you alright?" Riku asked, kneeling down next to Yozora.

"I thought I lost you," Yozora whispered, and Riku could tell he was fighting back tears.

"But I'm alright, everything is gonna be fine," Riku said. "It's okay to cry. It's gonna make you feel better."

Yozora nodded, closing his eyes and finally letting himself cry.

Riku watched him, a bit surprised at how much he had come to care for him during his journey to find Sora.

Yozora's mismatched eyes opened to look at him, and Riku smiled. He hadn't found Sora, but this journey hadn't been in vain.


End file.
